Sirius and Lilly forever?
by SiriusXHayley
Summary: Nah, I joke. But it is Silly! SirusLilly..hey you think up a better ship name. Not rewriting history, adding another chapter
1. Sirius likes who?

Chapter One

SiriusxHayley's disclaimer: Hey y'all. I'm not JK Rowing. Obviously. God, I wish I owned Ron. Oh, and regarding chapter two, I don't know Alice Longbottom's maiden name so, bare with me, it's Marcus for now…mmkay?

Sometimes you just gotta put aside logic and reason and just do what will hopefully get you chicks! Hayley.

"Humph. Muggle studies. The only muggle I want to study is that sexpot living down the street from me," Sirius broke into his ever-present boyish grin. "Only good thing about Grimmauld place, man. Only good thing."

"Really? I thought you were more into muggle born witches." Remus smiled at his friends on their way back from dinner at the great hall.

"I told you," James narrowed his eyes. "I'm-" 

"Over Lilly. Completely and totally. I don't care who she dates, kisses, hugs, looks at, etceteras." Remus and Sirius finished for him.

"With a rant like that this morning-" 

"Yelling-"

"In public-"

"While we were trying to eat."

"Yeah," Sirius finished. We know."

"Actually," a glint came to Remus' eye. "I was talking about someone else."

James froze. "Who?"

"Oh, you are so dead!" Sirius yelled out. Remus broke into a sprint, dashing away from Sirius, who would eventually catch him before the reached the common room. James stood in the middle of the hallway, absorbing in the new information until some snotty prefects poked him to move.

"So," the crowd was thinning out in the Gryffindor common room, leaving Sirius and James alone in their little corner.

"So." Sirius leaned back expectantly. Author's note: then they started making out: end sarcasm:

"You like her?" James fumbled with the words. They had a weird taste in his mouth; he had never expected to be talking about this with _Sirius._

"Yeah."

James rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants. "Ok."

"Ok?" Sirius stared at the bead of sweat on James' lip. Author's Note: Now they _really _started making out. And if you need me to tell you that's a joke, you are truly unstable and need to check yourself into an insane asylum. NOW.

"Ok."

"Yeah."

"All right," It suddenly dawned on Sirius how monosyllabic their conversation was. "Ok." He muttered to himself.

"What?" James raised his eyebrows.

" Nothing."

James got up, ascending the stairs to the dorms without so much as a 'see you later.' Sirius surveyed the common room in all it's late night glory and soon set his sights on one Julie Simpson, a sixth year. He himself was only a forth year but he knew he could get the hottest seventh year in all of Hogwarts. He flirted with her a bit, knowing once everyone left, he could put the moves on her. Then he saw Her. The only her that mattered. Lilly. "So-how long do you think until that girl leaves?" Julia nodded at Lilly and giggled.

"Er," Sirius got up. "Sorry to be so abrupt, but, er, good night." He walked over to Lilly, who's friend, Daisy, scampered off with a smirk and a wink. "Hi."

She closed 'Teen Witch' magazine. "Hey."

Sirius was once again reminded of how useless he was at approaching girls. He knew how to get a strange girl to take off her bra after meeting her for five minutes. But Lilly was a GIRL. Not a random slut.

"So," Lordy, she was a fool. Sirius could have any girl he wanted. Why would Sirius want her?

"I like you."

Damn.

"Me too."

Double damn.


	2. Coffee makes you short

Chapter Two

SiriusxHayley's disclaimer: Hey y'all. I'm not JK Rowing. Obviously. God, I wish I owned Ron. Oh, and regarding chapter two, I don't know Alice Longbottom's maiden name so, bare with me, it's Marcus for now…mmkay?

Sometimes you just gotta put aside logic and reason and just do what will hopefully get you chicks! Hayley.

"Do you have to do that here?" James was blatantly staring at Lilly sitting in Sirius' lap. They wouldn't notice for they were too busy lip locking at breakfast in the great hall.

"Sounds like someone's jealous," Remus raised his eyebrows over a cup of black coffee.

"I am not. Coffee makes you short, Remus."

"Ah, bug off, dad." Remus swatted James' words away. He turned towards Peter, who was staring at Sirius and Lilly. "Stop mooning, Peter. He's taken."

"Ha. Ha," Peter sulked in his corner.

"I am not," James said. "Jealous, that is."

"Sure," Remus rolled his eyes.

"I am completely not jealous. In fact…" James trailed off.

"In fact?" Remus prompted.

"I'm thinking of asking Alice out. No wonder you're short, Remus. Coffee, coffee, coffee."

"Alice?" Remus almost spurted out through his nose, something that could have been really disastrous, see how Remus likes his coffee hot. "She's with Frank. They're, like, completely in love."

"They broke up, man!" James pumped a fist in the air.

"Liar."

"It's true."

"Well," Remus returned to his coffee. "You're not gonna ask her out."

"Wanna bet? Put your money where your mouth is."

"Not really," Lupin scoffed.

"I will," Peter squeaked.

"Ah, Mr. Pettigrew! Always a good day when I can take your money!" James took a bow. "I believe five knuts will be sufficient." James briskly turned around, smiling up at the stars on the ceiling of the great hall. He tried to ignore all the eyes staring at his back, concentrating on Alice. Alice. Lilly. No, not Lilly! Alice. Damn. Alice, with her silky smooth blonde hair. Alice with the…the…not green eyes. But five knuts-and his reputation- was on the line.

"Hey Alice." Smooth.

"James?"

"Sorry about Frank. Maybe we could go to Madame Puddifoot's sometime?"

"I'd like that." Alice nodded, maybe a little too quickly.

"Great," James tried to smile, but to no avail. He felt like scum for asking her out and not being all that into her. James' heart sank as the thought of maybe even having to kiss her.

Sirius brushed a stray strand of Lilly's copper hair back, taking her beauty in. "You are so pretty."

"Stop," she said, breaking away from his kiss.

"No, I really mean it. You are so gorgeous." Sirius cupped her face in his hands. He couldn't believe what he had turned into: a lovey-dovey boyfriend. When he wasn't kissing Lilly, he was thinking of kissing Lilly. And if he wasn't thinking about kissing Lilly, well, he wasn't breathing.

Lilly put her head on Sirius' shoulder. She felt full of content. Then she spotted them. James and Alice. Holding hands and whispering and…oh my…Alice flipped her hair and punched James' shoulder. That was her move, Lilly thought angrily.

Sirius felt Lilly stiffen in her arms. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Lilly trailed off.

Sirius looked at James and Alice. His heart sank as he realized where she was looking.

Suddenly, Sirius felt the overwhelming urge to split James in half and eat him alive.


	3. 3 f words and a ninja

Chapter Three

SiriusxHayley's disclaimer: Hey y'all. I'm not JK Rowing. Obviously. God, I wish I owned Ron. Oh, and regarding Alice, I don't know Alice Longbottom's maiden name so, bare with me, it's Marcus for now…mmkay?

A/N: Ah, Padfoot Reincarnated, I like Silly! Um, also I'm going on vacation so this is, like, my one chance.

Sometimes you just gotta put aside logic and reason and just do what will hopefully get you chicks! Hayley.

Daisy sat besides Lilly, armed with a blow dryer and curling iron. "You're going to look gorgeous, Lilly." Daisy pushed a lock of her own blonde hair out of her face as she smiled up at her best friend.

"I better, because tonight I'm gonna say it. I love him." Lilly looked at Daisy for her approval.

Daisy pulled back in surprise, burning herself on the hot iron. "Shit! Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lilly narrowed her eyes.

"It's just…you're going awfully fast and…"

"And?" Lilly prompted.

"He's a heartbreaker. They should, like, tattoo it on his forehead."

"Well, have you ever seen him this head-over-heels before?" Lilly giggled.

"No!" Daisy grinned. "But what about…you know," Her voice got lower. "James? And what you told me in our second year?"

What about him? Besides the fact that he made her feel the same exact way as Sirius did when he kissed her, without doing anything at all? All bubbly inside, like she had just drank a floating potion…

Shit! Potions!

Lilly grabbed her bag. "I've got to go meet Severus! Wish me luck!"

Daisy scrunched up her nose. "With Severus?"

"No! With Sirius and L-O-V-E!" Lilly dashed out the door, a mess of copper curls and lipgloss.

Sirius swung the prefect's bathroom mirror open. "Ladies first," he gestured, arms sweeping inside.

"My hero!" Lilly fanned her face and pretended to swoon ala Scarlett O'Hara. "What is this place? It's like a slasher film. Texas Chainsaw massacre!"

"What?" Sirius inquired.

"Never mind. Muggle stuff." Lilly shook her head.

Sirius took her hand in his. "C'mon!" They walked through the cave.

"Where exactly are we going?" Lilly stopped, thoroughly creeped out.

"It's a surprise." Sirius leaned against the wall and softly kissed her. "C'mon! We're almost there! See the light?" He broke out into a run. "Well? What are you waiting for? The Halloween Jackal?"

Remus picked up 'Gordic Gryffindor: His Life' off the shelves and examined it without really paying attention to it. What he was truly thinking about was Lilly Evans. Last night, he and Peter were talking while James was with Alice and Sirius with, of course Lilly.

"Can I tell you something, Remus?" Peter scooted closer.

"Sure?" Remus replied reluctantly.

"I thin I'm in love with Lilly." Remus got very quiet. "Nevermind," Peter squeaked and ran off to bed. What spell did Lilly Evans have over all the marauders?

All…not all of them. Just because he stayed awake at night thinking of her didn't mean…

Oh, God.

"So, she's all 'Sorry, I don't like you' and I'm all 'Bitch' and she's all," Alice was nervous, and when she's nervous, she rambles and slips into airhead mode. She flipped her hair back, impersonating some Hufflepuff girl but really doing a perfect impersonating herself. James nodded in all the right places without really hearing, feeling like a dog. Good boyfriend! Sit! Stay! Roll over! He had to get out of this.

"I'm kind of scared. Where are you dumping my body?" Lilly giggled, holding on to Sirius' hand.

Sirius suddenly opened up a hatch on the ground. "Madame Puddifoot's."

"Woah!" Lilly poked her head under and Sirius pulled her up.

"Are you crazy? You have to sneak in, like a ninja!"

"Ninja?" Lilly giggled and slid down.

"Oh, my. Where'd they come from?" Alice looked at Sirius and Lilly as they sat at a table, giggling at some inside joke. James goggled at them. "James? James?" Alice called.

"Wha?" His head flew back. "Sorry, let's order."

"And then I had sex with an alien who turned out to be Lilly," Alice yawned as she rambled on, wondering when he'd notice.

"What about Lilly?"

Alice got out of her chair and put one of her soft hands on his (almost) blemish-free cheek. "You're really cute, but, it's over."

"Oh my god! Alice left James! I'll bet he's hurt!" She ran outside and Sirius motioned for the check.

"Fuck."

James saw Lilly run up to him and saw her in a different light. This one not so pleasant. Let's face it: she didn't like him, she liked Sirius.

Lilly rushed up to James. Why didn't she see him before? It was him always him and never anybody else.

"Lilly?"

She pursed her lips, envisioning herself as a romantic heroine of all those books she'd catch her mother reading sometimes. "Yes?"

"Go fuck yourself."

Tears streamed down her face. Dammit, her mascara was ruined! "Fucked you!"


	4. Enter Lupin Exit Lupin

Chapter Four: Enter Lupin. Exit Lupin.

A/N: I hate this. That's why it took me so long to write. I actually wote this immediately after the third chapter, and thought I'd redo it. Sadly, couldn't think of anything, so here it is: the forth chapter. Writing the fifth and final one now.

Disclaimer: own none…wish I did…am poor…write in notebooks….not JK Rowling….am pathetic….

Remus wanted a goatee. And thanks to his pesky full-moon problem, he had more body hair then you could shake a stick at.

Whatever the hell that meant.

That night, the marauders all retreated to the common room. "Well, my parents are in Hogsmeade for a day, so I'll be, ah, staying with them," Remus stuttered.

"Ok," James said not even glancing from his game of wizard chess with Peter. It was old hat for them, and at the moment, he didn't really care what the hell Remus was doing when Slughorn led him through the portrait of the Fat Lady, nodding at Lilly. No, he couldn't look at Lilly. It was too painful. She was like the holy grail, in teenage girl form.

Sirius had been dead to the world for the past two days. He and James had Remus in common and Sirius hadn't put his kinda sorta not really fight out in the open. They were just civil and bored.

Not to mention boring.

"Crap," Lilly cursed in her head. "I wanted to ask Slughorn if he could pick up some dragon scales. I'll be right back," Lilly had blown it with Sirius and James all in one day. She was so vulnerable right now and just wanted to feel pretty without feeling like a whore. She ran out of the common room, down the hallway and asked a knight's suit of armor which way the professor went.

She ended up being pointed outside but, instead of Slughorn, she found Remus by the Whomping Willow. "Hey, where's Slughorn?"

"I don't know," Remus froze. "You have to go," he glanced at the moon.

"What's the matter?" She gazeed up to see what he was looking at. Full moon…was he?

"Good night," James stared at the bedpost.

"Good night," Sirius rolled over to dream of Lilly and had the distinct feeling Sirius was too.

"Here," Lilly crushed a few nymph petals and sliced newt meat in a vial she had in her bag. She plunked one of Remus' hairs and blew on the bubbly brew. "Drink this."

"Ow," Remus rubbed his head and downed the drink. "Go away, I'll be changing soon, potion or not."

"Now you won't," Lilly leaned on the ground, as if to illustrate that she wasn't going anywhere. "When did you get bitten?"

"At eight. My mum and dad freaked out."

"I know my parents would, too. Way more then when they found out my sister was a squib."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, Petunia,"

"Another flower girl! Daisy, Lilly, Petunia!"

"Shut up!" Lilly punched his arm.

"Ow!" Remus pulled back in mock hurt.

"I'm sorry! Kiss it and make it better?" Lilly flirted. Remus held out his shoulder and when she went to kiss it, he lifted her chin and planted one on her lips. He was her height. She liked the fact that he was kinda short.

Sirius couldn't sleep. He didn't hear Lilly come back in.

Remus broke away from the kiss, "We…I…can't do this. I mean, who's next? Peter?" Lilly opened her mouth to defend herself, but couldn't. everything he was saying was true. "It would be too much for James and Sirius, anyway. Cheer up," He rubbed a lone tear off her cheek. "You still love him."

"Who? James or Sirius?" She blurted out. Lilly looked up at Remus, seeing a strange thing in a man: a friend.

"Hey," He held his hands up, palms forward. "You opened that can of worms."

She smiled and got up. As she brushed off her knees, she realized she needed to talk to Sirius. Padding back to the common room, surprised to see Sirius there. Well, maybe not all that much.

"I love you," Sirius said. Those three little words he never go to say.


End file.
